Starting Anew
by RiriChanElric
Summary: Daisuke and the others woke up after the defeat of Ordinemon. But the thing was, Daisuke had amnesia, and the only one that has it. Takeru takes up the responsibility of helping the other get his memories back, along with forging some new memories together. Although, there are a few things standing in the way of that. Xover with other Digimon franchise. Read more inside.
1. My Name Is Takeru

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Digimon, it belongs to it's original creators. This is just FANficition, only written for fun.

* * *

" _Daisuke and the others are awake,"_

Those were the words that registered in one Takaishi Takeru's head as he was rushing past his brother and friends to race to the hospital where the missing Digidestined were.

After the whole ordeal of rescuing Tailmon and restoring the world that Yggdrasil tried destroy, things were settling down some and everyone was relaxing a bit. Especially given time to comfort Mochizuki Meiko of her loss of Meicoomon. She was indeed broken down of have her Digimon partner gone for good, and decided that she wanted to move back to her hometown of Tottori to recuperate. Of course, everyone understood that, and wanted to have some sort of goodbye party.

And then, Koushiro made his announcement.

And Takeru just _needed_ to see them.

No, that wasn't _quite_ right.

He just wanted to see **one** person.

You see, Takeru only realized for a while that he did not have feelings for a certain Holder of Light than he thought he did. Maybe because he didn't see that maybe his heart belonged to another goggled headed person that went missing for almost a year.

 _Daisuke hummed as he was adjusting his green blazer and looked at the mirror, then grinned, "Heh, not bad. Man can't believe we're in middle school now,"_

 _Takeru grinned as he stood next to the other with his own uniform and nodded, "At least it was nice of Onii-san and Taichi-san giving us their old uniforms rather than buying new ones,"_

 _"Although, I never knew that Taichi-senpai is a bit bigger than me...even though that Yamato-senpai is taller," Daisuke pouted as he turned around some, noticing that the pants needed adjustment._

 _"I'm sure Sora-san can fix that up for you," The blond hummed as he was fixing his tie, then softened, "Just think...we're gonna be starting school tomorrow...it only seemed like yesterday we were travelling around the world and saving it with our Digimons. I...kinda miss them. Especially Patamon,"_

 _"Hey, hat boy, don't sweat it," The burgundy haired male turned to his friend, then grinned, "We'll see them again soon. Koushiro is figuring out how to open the port to the Digital World once more and then BOOM! We both get to see our Partners,"_

 _Takeru blinked, but then smiled, and grinned back, "Yeah, you're right!"_

Takeru breathed out as he finally reached the Odaiba hospital and stepped inside, heading to the front desk. Once he got the location of where Daisuke and them were, he then made his way to the room...but contemplated if he should _actually_ see Daisuke first. As much as he wants to, maybe he should see the others and leave the Child of Miracle for last. Nodding his head, he then went for Iori's room first.

And to his surprise, Iori wasn't alone in his room.

"Takeru?"

A purple long haired female blinked as she stared at the blonde at the door, sitting on the bed with a young man with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"M-Miyako...Iori..."

He walked over to them and soon was wrapping his arms around the both of them, letting out a slight sob of happiness and relief as the other two were embracing him back.

"I'm so glad to see you guys,"

"We're glad to see you too," Miyako pulled back then poked at Takeru's cheek, "You guys sure took your time rescuing us~"

"That was all Taichi-san. We...I'm sorry," Takeru bowed his head as the two looked confused, "I..maybe not just me, but...we could've done _more_ to rescue you. We didn't even KNOW you guys were in danger and kept hostage by Yggdrasil and whatever is possessing Gennai, we just thought you wanted to stay in the Digital World for some mission from Gennai..."

"Hey, the mission was a _very_ top secret one, that even Koushiro didn't know," Miyako waved her hands up and looked sheepish.

Iori sighed, "Leomon knew though, he thought that there was something weird with the Digital World and _we_ decided to check it out without informing you and Hikari-san. We didn't even _know_ Gennai wasn't really Gennai..." He explained, then softened, "It should be us apologizing for keeping you all in the dark,"

"Leomon..." Takeru breathed out and both Miyako and Iori froze.

"We heard about that from Taichi-san," Iori said with sad eyes, "I am so sorry,"

Takeru nodded but then something... _bothered him._

"Did Ken act weird before you vanished?"

The Crest Holders of Love and Sincerity looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"While you were gone...a-and when we were dealing with Meicoomon and everything, we saw...er, we saw Ken in his Kaizer attire," The blond breathed out, "At first we thought that it was Ken going back to his old ways but—"

"That wasn't Ken," Miyako suddenly exclaimed in anger, "That was—"

"I know, I know, some fake borrowing his face and body," Takeru assured her that he saw what she was about to say next and sighed, "But... _was_ he acting strange?"

The purple haired girl shook her head, "No, he wasn't,"

"Although when we saw that fake Kaizer before we vanished, Ken _did_ look a little freaked out," Iori hummed, tapping his chin.

Takeru nodded, "So...are Ken and Daisuke awake?"

Now Iori and Miyako looked a little nervous, and Takeru observed that the glass eyed girl was playing with her hair with her eyes darting anywhere but Takeru's face and Iori was looking sadly at his hands. Before the blond could ask what was going on, the door opened once more and one Ichijouji Ken was stepping inside. The dark haired male blinked his dark blue eyes in confusion at the scene before him then softened.

"I'm assuming you're here for Daisuke,"

Takeru stood up and felt for the worse, his heart felt like a hand was gripping it tightly.

"Is...is something wrong with Daisuke?"

Ken stared at him then looked to the other two, "Haven't told him yet huh?"

"We were just about to get to it," Miyako stood up and walked over to her boyfriend and took his hand, "How _is_ Daisuke this evening?"

"Well—"

"Is Daisuke hurt?!" Takeru shouted all of a sudden as the couple jumped and looked to him, as the blond had fear in his eyes, "He's not—?!"

"Daisuke's alive and fine. Well, physically at least," Ken spoke firmly, as Takeru calmed down a little, but looked confused, which made Ken continue, "However, he's...when he woke up, he was a little different,"

"Different? Different how?"

Ken sighed and gestured for Takeru to follow him, taking Miyako's hand as they walked out of the door. Takeru frowned as he then looked back at Iori, who was getting out of bed already to follow. The blond decided to help the other out and soon were out the door together to follow where Ken and Miyako went. Which wasn't far and were knocking at a door and stepping in. Feeling nervous, Takeru was almost _afraid_ of stepping inside. But with the pap on his back from his young Jogress partner, Takeru braced himself and stepped inside.

"Ken! You're back!"

Takeru's eyes widened as he saw a happy looking Daisuke sitting up on his hospital bed, greeting Ken with a chirp as the Holder of Kindness had a fond smile and Miyako was laughing a little and ruffling Daisuke's hair.

"Daisuke," Takeru breathed out, and was smiling.

Maroon colored eyes shifted from the couple to the blond and...the smile dropped, and now was replaced with a confused look.

"Er, hello," The boy not wearing his goggle over his head replied, looking unsure, "Are you a friend too?"

And Takeru felt his heart stop.

"W-what...?"

Daisuke frowned and scratched his head, "Sorry I...I'm still trying to figure things out. What's your name again?"

He stared at Daisuke a bit more, before Iori sighed and was tugging Takeru by the sleeve down to his level and whispered, "Takeru-kun, Daisuke has amnesia,"

 _Takeru watched with a worried frown as he saw Daisuke packing a bag filled with clothes and food, arms folded and eyes narrowed._

 _"So...Gennai asked you, Miyako-chan, Iori-kun and Ken to go to the Digital World? What for?"_

 _"Relax yourself hat boy, it's only a visit. No big deal," Daisuke hummed as he was adjusting his goggles over his head and then looked back at him, "Besides, he said it was something important to tell us about, well...I guess more about ourselves as still new Digidestined. Maybe a new prophecy or something? Oh! Or maybe training to be stronger and better Digidestined? Even though_ we _kicked butt and everything,"_

 _"But what about school? Surely Gennai can't just KEEP you guys in the Digital World for that long," Takeru argued, as he then huffed, "Me and Hikari should come too! We're just as much involved as you guys are! Aren't we a team?"_

 _"No, you know what Taichi-senpai said, we can't ALL go. Besides, time is different than the real world, dummy,"_ _Daisuke was closing his bag then sat on his bed, looking at Takeru, grinning a little, "Aaaand I'm done packing~"_

 _Takeru frowned even more. Why would Gennai want the four of them going to the Digital World all of a sudden, and when they were JUST starting school? And why exclude Takeru and Hikari? If it **is** a prophecy, shouldn't **they** be included? They were the Hope and Light and all that right?_

 _"Stop looking worried," Daisuke spoke seriously and then stood up, walking over to the blue eyed Child of Hope and flicked his forehead._

 _"Ow!" Takeru placed a hand over his forehead and frowned, "W-what was that for?!"_

 _"For spacing out like that, giving that ugly frown," Daisuke teased with a wink, and then stuck his tongue out, "Don't you worry. We'll be back before you know it. Until then..."_

 _Takeru blinked as Daisuke was poking his chest and had his eyes squinted._

 _"You better not steal Hikari-chan away from me while I'm away,"_

 _It was silent for a minute, but soon Takeru was laughing out loud to that, and Daisuke was pouting. Of course who wouldn't laugh at that? Takeru felt like it was so ridiculous, and yet...it was kinda cute._

'Honestly, how is it you're so cute Daisuke?' _Takeru thought to himself as he then slowed his laughing, and softened, staring at the huffy Daisuke, looking away and folding his arms murmuring how it wasn't **that** funny._

 _"F-fine, fine, I won't," The blond promised with a wave of his hand and then smiled, "Ah, you know Daisuke..."_

 _"Hm?" The goggle headed Digidestined looked at him curiously, and Takeru sighed, shaking his head._

 _"Nah, nevermind,"_

'I'll tell you when you come back,' _Takeru thought fondly with a smile,_ 'I'll tell you properly on what I really feel for you...'

Back in the present, Takeru felt like the wind was knocked out of him and almost fell on his knees if Iori wasn't holding him straight up. Amnesia? Meaning...Daisuke doesn't remember anything? Doesn't remember anything about them? About Digimons and the Digital World?

 _'About me?'_ Was a thought that crossed his mind.

Ken saw Daisuke looking worried now, almost to the point of looking teary eyed, and soon was grabbing Takeru's arm and dragging him outside as Miyako and Iori were trying to calm and frantic looking Daisuke down.

Once the two were outside, Ken growled.

"How about you stop looking like he just died or something and THINK for a second,"

Takeru snapped out of it and then frowned, "How did this even happen?! Why him, I mean...YOU guys didn't get amnesia,"

"Well I have a theory about that..." Ken backed off as he then leaned against the wall, arms folded, "I was thinking that maybe something happened to him as we are were taken down. Perhaps something that we didn't see. Something so traumatic that it caused him to suppress it, resulting into repressing _everything_ ,"

Takeru thought about. It made sense. And from what Taichi told the rest of them, it wasn't pretty the way the Crest of Courage found them with the late Nishijima-sensei.

"Okay. I get it," Takeru breathed out and nodded his head, "So...what now?"

"You're gonna go in there, apologize to freaking out Daisuke and we'll just see from there," Ken rubbed his temples, "When he woke up, he was alone and scared, and when I was the first to visit him, he declared he didn't know where he was, who he was and what happened. I kinda told him the jist of his basic information; such as his name but...the rest I'm gonna have to wait until the others get here, especially his family,"

"Wait, his family hasn't visited him yet?"

The Crest of Kindness shook his head, "I...no. I've only seen Iori's grandfather and mother, Miyako's siblings and parents and my own mother and father. But Daisuke's we're not sure. I've overheard the nurses say that they've tried calling but they were not picking up,"

Now Takeru looked even more worried, "...Did Daisuke...?"

"Have some sort of fall out with them? Gosh, I hope not," Ken ran his fingers through his hair, "Thinking back, when we met each other up near the port to the Digital World that day, he looked...drained? I asked him but he just gave this fake smile and told me not to worry. I'm starting to think I should've insisted,"

"And with Daisuke having no memories, we can't ask him," As bad as it sounded, Takeru was glad maybe Daisuke couldn't remember if anything _bad_ happened to him and his family, "Alright let's go back in,"

The two walked back into the room as Daisuke looked up from the comforting arms of Miyako and Iori, and Takeru felt his heart break a bit.

"A-ah, um," Daisuke sniffled as he wiped the tears away, "I'm...r-really sorry if I don't seem to remember you. I want to remember, I really do, but—"

"Hey, it's okay," Takeru assured with his friendly smile, approaching the bed slowly and sat down as Miyako and Iori moved out of the way, "I mean, I was surprised, but...I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to freak you out like that,"

"Were we friends?" Daisuke smiled but then looked panicked, "I mean are! A-are we?"

Takeru didn't hesitate, despite his memories of them arguing at times, especially fighting over Hikari (on Daisuke part at least, Takeru couldn't care less).

"Yes, yes we are,"

Daisuke smiled at this and nodded, "G-good. You seem really nice,"

Takeru grinned and placed his hand out, feeling like they were in grade school again, "Takaishi, Takeru,"

Daisuke took the hand and shook it, "Daisuke,"

' _I know,_ ' Takeru thought with a fond smile, ' _And this time, I'm gonna be there for you Daisuke. Maybe we can properly be friends now, well, besides trying to get your memories back. And also...maybe we could make new memories together too,_ '

"So um...tell me a bit about yourself," Daisuke chirped and Takeru then started telling him about his family, especially about his brother Yamato.

* * *

 ** _A/n:_** _Hello hello, and thank you for reading the introduction chapter of this story. So I just wanna clarify a few things before you go and fave, follow and review this story. Yes, this is after_ _Digimon Tri: Bokura no Mirai, and the story will follow until the three months later bit at the end (Ha! Which means you'll get a Christmas chapter this year yay you guys xD). Another thing is I'm gonna make this kinda AUish in a way, along with being a crossover. Meaning, that you'll see characters from Tamers, Frontier, Fusion,_ _Appli Monsters and even in Cyber Sleuth and Re:Digitize, but they won't be prioritized, just cameo'd. Also, it's NOT SURE if Takesuke (yes, Takesuke, not Daikeru) would be end game. It's gonna be up in the air. Sort of an inspiration to the story of another Digimon fanfic, **The Thing About Wishes,**_ _but different. That's pretty much it. If ya'll have any questions, don't be afraid to ask in the comments/reviews section. I hope to write more soon. Thank you for reading._

 _- **RiriChanElric**_


	2. Strange Things Are Happening

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Digimon, it belongs to it's original creators. This is just **FAN** ficition, only written for fun.

* * *

Takeru was _sort of_ worried.

Maybe it was because it seemed too soon that Daisuke wanted to get out and explore Odaiba, especially when he _just_ came out from the hospital. What's worse, was that his family _still_ didn't come pick him up or anything.

"I've tried calling, but no one seems to be answering," Sora spoke up as she and the rest of the Digidestined were watching Daisuke walking back and forth near the entrance of the hospital, and Ken at his side protectively.

"Nor was anyone answering their apartment door," Joe said with worry.

"And I've tried looking to see if Jun was around, which, by the way you guys owe me for," Yamato spoke with a shudder then frowned, "But apparently she has been avoiding me in school. Haven't really seen her, and that's odd even for me. But not saying I'm not relieved that she's not bothering me—"

"Anyways," Koushiro coughed, as he disrupted the blond's rambling, "That means that Daisuke has to stay with someone,"

"Why not Ken? He's Daisuke's best friend and all," Hikari suggested with a smile, as she glanced at the two, "They were always attached to the hip after all,"

Takeru didn't like the sound of that.

"I dunno. I'd prefer it if he maybe stayed at my place," Taichi said, equally looking put off of Hikari's suggestion.

This sort of surprised Takeru, but it was better than what the Crest of Light was saying.

Yamato raised an eyebrow at this, "You _want_ the guy that's been obsessively crushing over your sister to stay under the same roof of said baby sister?"

Something about Taichi's face confused Takeru for a moment, that was until the spiky haired male was smiling again.

"Noooooo, he is staying on the couch," He bellowed, barking out a laugh and slapping the musician's back hard, making the Crest of Friendship almost fall over, "Don't be silly Yama!"

"A-are you okay, Yamato?" Sora peeked over the blond worriedly, and Yamato waved her off and told her he was fine.

Takeru hummed as he was then raising a hand up, "He...could stay with me,"

This made everyone turned their heads to look at him weirdly.

"What?"

Koushiro hummed, tapping his chin, "Are you sure you're alright having Daisuke over? I mean—"

"Well, my Mom likes him, also she isn't home often because of work lately," Takeru explained, as he then shrugged, "Besides, Yamato is right. Him staying with Taichi and Hikari can be a little troublesome, plus Taichi has soccer to worry about and his upcoming electives that he's chosen. Plus, Hikari is part of the newspaper club and the school yearbook committee,"

This caused everyone to look understanding and something else, which Takeru ignored and continued on.

"Sora-san can't because boys aren't allowed in her home, same with Mimi-san. Koushiro I know you're mostly in your office at the times, Yamato has his band to worry about and Joe-san is busy with his finals. Ken, you live too far, what if his family calls and wants him back? Miyako wouldn't _want_ Daisuke in her home, and Iori is too busy looking after his grandpa,"

Once he finished explaining, everyone looked at each other and sighed.

"Takeru...has a point," Miyako admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

Hikari frowned, "What about the basketball tryouts? If you get in, then that means you're gonna be busy as well Takeru,"

He...didn't know _why_ Hikari was sounding weird at the moment, but he didn't care. He knew that he had a point, not _just_ because he has ulterior motive.

Well, okay, he has a _major_ ulterior motive, but it was one that was a once in a lifetime opportunity! It wasn't often he had a chance to possibly start over with Daisuke, friendship wise.

They...never had a good history or track record on being nice to each other, especially on the first day of their elementary years together. All because as well Daisuke had a huge crush on Hikari and saw Takeru as a rival. And since then Daisuke never saw the blond as something more, and was more focused on the Crest of Light. Even more so when Daisuke, Miyako and Iori were chosen as Digidestined.

But now, Takeru could maybe get to know Daisuke more without the past mistakes and fights.

"I think I'll be fine, it's not like I'm in a rush. That's why I didn't join when we started school months ago. I could always join in highschool. Besides, I figured at the same time since Daisuke's a sport guy we could stick together and well, bond with sports," Takeru shrugged and grinned a little.

Hikari wasn't smiling though, she just looked even more worried.

"Well, I do trust Takeru," Taichi murmured but soon was smiling, nodding his head, "Alright then. Hey Dai!"

Daisuke turned his head, as Ken and him stopped talking and stared at the older male, "Er, yes...Taichi?"

Taichi almost pouted at not being called ' _senpai_ ' anymore, but brought back his composure, "Er, since you don't remember exactly where you live and it seems your family isn't responding, you can spend the night with Takeru at his place. I've been told your apartment buildings are close by," The leader with Courage explained.

"R-really?" Daisuke glanced at the blond and tilted his head, "A-are you sure that's okay?"

Takeru had to refrain himself from reacting, hands fisted at his sides. Having those big eyes on him and asking with a soft voice that was _far_ from the loud obnoxious chatter that was Daisuke, wasn't exactly good for Takeru's heart.

"Yeah. I can ask my Mom just to be sure, but she knows you and likes you so I'm pretty sure you're okay," Takeru said happily as Daisuke gave a bright smile.

A relieved look was on the goggle boy's face but then bit his lower lip, "A-and you sure I won't be a burden to you?"

"Nah, it could be considered a sleepover. Just us guys and bonding," Takeru winked and almost sunk to the ground aw'ing at the way Daisuke looked blush-y for a moment and looking wide eyed. ' _Damn it Daisuke, why do you got to be cute at times like these?!_ '

"Well that's settled then," Koushiro hummed as he was nodding his head, "As that is going on, I suppose we should continue finding out more on where are Daisuke's family,"

"I could contact Shuu again in case he's heard from Jun," Joe piped up and was bringing out his phone.

"Didn't they break up last year though?" Mimi asked with a raised brow and Joe shrugged.

"Yeah, but Shuu talks to her once in a while— _oh!_ " Joe breathed out as he looked at his phone and his eyes sparkled, "Ooh! It's my girlfriend!"

Everyone looked at him deadpanned and then sighed as he was then answering his phone and walked off tot he side to talk to said 'girlfriend'.

"Are we _ever_ gonna meet this mysterious girl he keeps talking about since two years ago?" Taichi folded his arms, arching a brow.

Koushiro shrugged, "According to Joe, the only one that has officially met Girlfriend-san, was Gomamon,"

"And even the Digimon isn't spilling the beans," Mimi pouted, hands on her hips, "It's kinda sad though,"

"What's sad?" Miyako asked curiously, as Mimi laughed.

"Oh c'mon guys, it's obvious that Joe is making the whole girlfriend story up because he's lonely; thanks to his studying all the time and not having much of a social life. He's worried that we're gonna think he'll be some sort of hermit his whole life and Gomamon, being the best partner he is, is helping Joe with his cover up,"

"I would've figured Koushiro was the her— _ow!_ " Yamato winced as Taichi nudged him.

As the two fought and shouted at each other, Daisuke watched everyone with fascination in his eyes. He soon was leaning over Takeru, and murmured softly.

"Is it always like this?"

Takeru chuckled and nodded, "Oh yes,"

Daisuke then chuckled back, soft and quiet as his eyes were fond, "How could I ever forget wonderful people like these? Makes it surreal that I'm actually supposed to be friends with them,"

"Hey, you'll get your memories back. But even if you don't, at least we'll still be by your side and making new memories, ya know?" Takeru placed his hand onto the other's shoulder and squeezed gently, "I can promise you that,"

This made the burgundy haired male give a sweet smile up at the blue eyed boy, who just almost sheepish but happy.

"That's just it though. I _want_ to remember. How I met everyone, the cherished moments we've shared. What lead me up to this moment in life, and everything!" Daisuke spoke passionately, hand over his heart and then softened, "I just...wanna know who I am to you guys,"

Takeru softened as well as he took Daisuke's hand now, "You're Motomiya Daisuke . You're our dear friend, almost like family. You're adventurously brave with a heart of gold, and you've never let us down on anything. Which is why we're not gonna let you down either," Takeru smiled even more, "You'll find out more and more about yourself, but we'll have to take it slow. Don't rush, it's not like time is running out. We have plenty of it, and we'll explore to get those memories and new ones to you...together,"

He then blushed.

"I-I mean well, me and the gang, of course,"

Daisuke laughed then nodded his head, "Thank you, Takeru,"

As the two were then focused on Taichi and Yamato _still_ arguing, one person was watching them with worry and a bit of something else.

* * *

"Wow, I never knew that Taichi-san was a big eater," Daisuke chirped as he and Takeru were walking into the blond's apartment building.

Takeru sweatdropped, "Er, well, first off; you can _still_ call him Taichi-senpai," It was weird to hear Daisuke calling their leader anything else, "Secondly, of course he's a big eater. Always has been, always will be,"

As Daisuke laughed at this, Takeru grew worried again. After a while when Joe returned from his phonecall with his girlfriend and Taichi and Yamato were done arguing, everyone was suggesting they get dinner together. It has been a while since they were all together anyways, especially since Daisuke and the rest have come out of the hospital.

The thing was, during the meal, Daisuke wasn't eating like his usual self. In fact, he ate at a slow pace like Iori does. And he doesn't put much on his plate, as if on some sort of crazed diet like Mimi was. Takeru had asked him at the time if Daisuke wanted anything else to eat, but Daisuke _surprisingly_ said that he wasn't hungry. Daisuke, the king of food besides Taichi, was actually full from just eating fried tofu and a salad. This caused Taichi to try stuffing Daisuke's plate with meat and the likes and Joe checking if Daisuke was sick or anything.

Other than that, everything was great with dinner.

The two were soon near Takeru's door, the blond unlocking it and stepping inside, "Come on in, make yourself at home,"

"Thank you for having me," Daisuke said politely as he was removing his shoes and placing them at the side, making Takeru blink.

"So...polite..." Takeru murmured almost awkwardly as Daisuke blinked and stood straight.

"Did you say something?"

"Er, nothing!"

Takeru waved his hands over and then laughed, as he was placing his backpack to the side and walked into the kitchen, but then smiled as Patamon was flying towards him and tumbled into his arms.

"Welcome home TK~!" The Digimon chirped, his little wings were flapping with happiness.

"Hey Patamon, behaved yourself today?"

"GWAH!"

Both the Crest of Hope and his Digimon looked up in confusion for a moment to see Daisuke backing up against the front door, eyes wide and looking frightened. Takeru was about to ask what was wrong until Patamon was flying towards Daisuke, and once again the goggle headed boy was screeching and running away from the flying creature, and ducking himself onto the couch.

"Daisuke what's up? It's me Patamon," The Digimon chirped again cutely, pouting, "Why are you running away?"

" _Oh!_ " Takeru placed his hand over his mouth, as he remembered. Of _course_ that Daisuke wouldn't remember about Patamon, or Digimons in general, "Er, Daisuke, I can explain..."

"W-what is that thing!? WHY IS IT TALKING?!"

"Shh, calm down, Daisuke, you're gonna wake the neighbours," Takeru was waving his hands in front of him, as Daisuke was shielding himself with a pillow, "Just place the pillow down and let me talk, okay?"

Daisuke sniffled as he was then was placing the pillow down slowly, and was almost about to scream when Patamon was flying towards him once more. Thankfully, Takeru managed to swipe to his side and cover Daisuke's mouth and muffled his voice.

"When I let go, you're gonna let me explain everything and not freak out, okay?"

A glare was sent his way, but Daisuke sighed in defeat and nodded. Once Takeru placed his hand down from Daisuke's lips, they both sat on the couch together with Patamon resting on the blond's lap.

"Okay, first off. This is Patamon. And he's a Digimon. Kinda short of Digital Monsters..."

And so Takeru went on with the story of what Digimons were, where they came from (which came with the story of the Digital World, and Daisuke was all fascinated and confused by it), and the adventures ever since Takeru was eight years old up to the present time. Although he...had to sugar coat a few things. Such as Daisuke having a crush on Hikari and probably he, Miyako, Iori and Ken almost _dying_ in the Digital world.

Those things Daisuke wasn't ready yet.

Daisuke just slid in his seat, blinking his eyes and breathed out, "So...I'm this...hero with creature pet things as partners?"

Takeru winced, "Kinda...? I suppose...?"

Daisuke nodded as he then was trying to process all this then frowned, "So...what happened to Veemon?"

"That...I don't know," Takeru breathed out with a look of apology.

"Maybe we could find out with Koushiro tomorrow?" Patamon suggested, and thankfully Daisuke didn't jump as the Digimon talked, "Anyways, Takeru, I hope you brought food. I'm starving!"

"Hey! I left you dinner for you before I left," Takeru blinked as he stared at his friend, then laughed, "I swear, I think Taichi and Dai—" Before he could say that the two were rubbing off on Patamon, the blond frowned a bit at the realization.

"Takeru what's wrong?" Both Daisuke and Patamon said, then they looked at each other with blinking eyes.

"N-Nothing. I'm just...hey, why don't I order pizza. Daisuke, is there anything you'd like in your pizza?"

Daisuke wrinkled his nose, "Er, um...I'm not actually hungry...?"

This caused Patamon to squeak and fly over Daisuke's arms this time, nuzzling him and papping the confused boy's cheeks and asking if he was alright. Takeru's eyes softened for a moment. Despite that he was kinda glad that Daisuke wasn't so...loud and being his over the top self to give some peace for once, this kind of change was freaking the other out.

' _Maybe things are gonna be harder than I thought..._ '

* * *

"What are you doing now?"

Taichi tilted his head as he was watching his sister slamming the house phone down back in the receiver and turned quickly to her brother, smiling.

"Er, made a call to a friend. If you wanted to use the phone, it's free," Hikari was passing by her brother with a hum, "Although I already know you can just call Koushiro on your cellphone,"

"Who did you call?" The older Yagami child asked with a suspicious glare, as Hikari just kept looking up at him innocently.

"Oh, just a friend is all. Apparently they are coming to visit in a few days and asked me to meet them," Hikari shrugged as she skipped to the room.

"It better not be a boy!"

Taichi was shaking his fist for a moment and then groaned, rubbing his hair and then turned to the kitchen. Although, if it _was_ a boy, he would know. He was just protective like that to his baby sister. But still...if it was one of her friends, was it someone from outside? Were they normal friends or...?

"Taichi, I'm hungry," Agumon chirped as he was waggling his tail a bit and appeared at his partner's side.

"You're always hungry, buddy," Taichi laughed as he was then tilting his head, looking into the fridge, "Mmm let's see. I know my Mom says that she got some treats from my aunt and uncle's bakery. Speaking of, I should probably thank them along with my cousin,"

"Your cousin lives in a bakery?" Agumon blinked.

"You bet'cha. Learns how to work like his parents and makes these awesome bread in the shape of dinosaurs or something," Taichi grinned as he was then digging into the fridge and said 'aha!' and pulled out a wrapped bread that had some sort of design, "See?"

"Looks like a Digimon," The yellow dinosaur creature pointed out with a cheerful smile, as Taichi looked at the bread closer.

"Huh, guess you're right,"

Suddenly, the phone rang around the room and Taichi placed the bread down on the table to answer it.

"Hello, Yagami residence?"

It was silent for a moment but Taichi was surprised when the line went dead.

"Huh, that's weird," Taichi murmured to himself then saw Hikari was peeking out the door before closing it once more, " _Super weird..."_

* * *

 _ **A/n:**_ Hope ya'll enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated and keeps author motivated. Thank you _**Little White Comet**_ for the review and thank you for those that fave and followed my story~! Until next chapter~!

-RiriChanElric


End file.
